


Stories

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Adventures of the Nekoma Film Company Actors [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Daishou, Actor!Kiyoko, Actor!Kuroo, Actor!Tsukishima, Actor!Yamaguchi, Agender Akaashi Keiji, Alternate Universe - Actors, Doctor!Hinata, Doctor!Semi, HEY LOOK MOM I FINALLY UPDATED, I also still can't decide what Akaashi should be, I also still can't decide what Akaashi should be as an occupation, I mean it's still okay, I'm Sorry, Life is hard, Multi, Nurse!Yachi, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG D:, Tattoo Artist!Terushima, Volleyball player!Bokuto, but like, director!ennoshita, idk - Freeform, law student??, maybe a teacher??, not what I meant it to be, school is shit, speaking of which, this really did not turn out how I meant it to????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Hey, isn’t it funny how we all seemed to have played volleyball in high school?” Tendou asked while they were all just relaxing in the bus, having taken a quick pit stop to get gas.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`An extra to "The Road Trip".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm not dead! 
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long ^^;;;; school has been really stressful lately.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my excuses. Enjoy!

“Hey, isn’t it funny how we all seemed to have played volleyball in high school?” Tendou asked while they were all just relaxing in the bus, having taken a quick pit stop to get gas. 

 

“You played volleyball?” Semi blinked, looking back at him from where he was sitting under Tendou’s outstretched arm. “I was a setter for a while, but ended up as a pinch server.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve told you before! I was a guess blocker.” 

 

“Oh, right.” 

 

“Now that you mention it, it is a pretty strange coincidence.” Kuroo hummed. “I was a middle blocker as well, by the way, though I preferred read blocking ‘cause I’ve always been pretty bad at guess blocking. Tsukki was a middle blocker, too.” 

 

“As was Yamaguchi.” The blond grinned at his friend.

 

“Yeah, but then I became a pinch server. I can still do a pretty mean jump float serve.” He looked at Hinata, who was currently perched happily under his arm. “You mentioned you played volleyball. What position do you play? Wing spiker?”

 

“I’m a middle blocker!” He grinned, greatly enjoying the looks of surprise it got him.

 

“But you’re tiny,” Tsukishima said bluntly. 

 

“Hey, I may be short, but I can jump!” He argued. 

 

“I was a setter.” Akaashi smiled. “Bokuto-san and I played together in high school, actually, since we went to the same school, Fukurodani, in Tokyo. Bokuto-san was, and still is, a wing spiker, and a damn good one at that.”

 

“Aww, thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed, cheeks tinting pink. 

 

“Hey, it’s true.” Kuroo shrugged. “I could block your spikes, but I probably couldn’t now, what with you going pro and me having no more experience.” 

 

“I bet I could.” Tendou grinned. 

 

“What, block my spikes?”

 

“Yeah! I’ve been playing casually, both because volleyball is hard to let go, and it keeps me in shape, so I’m still in peak form.”

 

“I’ll have to take you on sometime.” Bokuto laughed. Then, flexing his right arm, he said, “Though I have to admit, these guns aren’t easy to block.” Kuroo pretended to swoon at the sight. 

 

Daishou turned to Terushima. “You’re a wing spiker, right?”

 

“Yeah!” He grinned. “You remembered?” Daishou just hummed. 

 

“I was one as well, though I think my pride of volleyball came from being Captain.” He smirked at Kuroo. “Something I’m sure you were envious of, weren’t you, Tetsu?”

 

“Oh, fuck off, I was captain in junior high.” He gave him the stink eye, before turning to the only girls on the bus. “What about you girls? Do you have any volleyball experiences?”

 

Kiyoko smiled. “Actually, we were both managers for our team at Karasuno, the school we both went to, as well as Hinata. It was how we met.” The others cooed at the ravenette placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “I was in track-and-field for a few years, though.” 

 

“Cool.” Ennoshita grinned. “I was a wing spiker as well.” 

 

“Hey, I have an idea!” Tendou grinned suddenly. “We should all get together sometime and have a match, just for fun!” 

 

“Yeah, that’d be awesome!” Hinata agreed. “And Hitoka and Kiyoko-san could be the managers!” 

 

Kiyoko chuckled. “I would love that. What about you, Hitoka-chan?”

 

Yachi nodded, a small smile on her face.

 

“Neither of the teams will have liberos, though.” Ennoshita reminded. “And I think I might sit out of the games, so I can be the referee. Otherwise, there would an extra person on one of the teams.” He grinned. “I can make the teams, too.”

 

“Thanks, Ennoshita.” Kuroo grinned right back at him. “We’ve obviously got to have Bokuto and Satori on different teams, though. I actually want to see this guess blocking of yours in action.” 

 

“That, you will.” He grinned. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, guys, if you hadn’t become actors, what would you have been, do you think?” Tendou asked while they were driving, Kiyoko taking the wheel while Ennoshita napped in the back of the bus. 

 

“I would’ve loved to become a chemist.” Kuroo smiled. “I still kind of regret going to theatre school instead of studying chemistry, and I’m sure my parents would’ve preferred that as well, but it’s fine.” He shrugged. “What about you?”

 

“Literature.” He answered. 

 

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised. “Really? You don’t seem like that type of guy, no offence.”   
  


“None taken.” He hummed. “What about you, Suguru-kun?” 

 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to do something with theatre and acting and stuff, so I’m not really sure.” He had a pensive look on his face. “Maybe something with biology?” 

 

“Tsukki? Yamaguchi?” Kuroo looked at the pair, where Yachi and Hinata were showing them something on Yachi's phone. “What about you guys?” 

 

“Probably a teacher.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “What about you, Tsukki?”

 

“Something with science, probably.” He had the same pensive look as Daishou. “I really don’t know.” 

 

“What about you, Shimizu-san?” Yachi smiled at her girlfriend. 

 

“A teacher.” She hummed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, have I ever told you guys about the time Daishou  _ accidentally  _ dyed his hair bright green in high school?” Kuroo asked as they were driving towards Sendai, Semi behind the wheel. 

 

“You really  _ don’t  _ have to mention that.” Daishou sighed, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Oh, but I do.” He grinned. “He claimed he was trying to dye it a much darker colour, but it came out the colour of mucus.” He snickered. “I think I actually have a picture on my phone-” 

 

“Honestly, Tetsu, why are you so obsessed with me?” He sighed melodramatically, putting the back of his head on his forehead in mock exasperation. 

 

“I’m not.” He scowled. “Now, who wants to see Daishou with mucus hair?” 

 

“I do!” Terushima and Tendou cried at the same time, leaning forward to see the small screen. 

 

“Yuuji, I thought you were on  _ my  _ side!” 

 

“I’m on the side of  _ justice _ .” He deadpanned, face completely serious before he burst out laughing at the photo. “You look hilarious, babe.” 

 

“Tetsu,  _ please  _ put the phone away before Tsukishima sees it-” 

 

“Hey, Tsukki, come see Daishou with green hair!” 

 

_ “Tetsu!”  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ _ Should I call first…? No, that seems obsessive. We only met an hour ago.’  _

 

_ ‘Maybe…’ _

 

“Ennoshita?” Kuroo looked back at him in exasperation. “Just call him, I can hearing your pining.” 

 

“I only met him an hour ago, though.” Ennoshita fretted. “What if he thinks that’s way too early and I end up creeping him out and scaring him away?”

 

Kuroo lets out a deep, frustrated sigh, keeping his eyes on the road. “Dude. He obviously likes you, did you even see how he looked at you back at the diner?” 

 

“I-I, uh, kinda.” 

 

“Exactly. He likes you, so call the guy and get yourself a date. Hell, take him to Shimizu and Yachi’s wedding as your date.” He sighed yet again. “Do  _ something _ .” 

 

“… fine. But I'm blaming you if he ends up being creeped out.” Ennoshita gave him the stink eye, before punching in the number. 

 

After three rings, Futakuchi picked up, uttering a small, “ _ Hello _ ?” 

 

“Hi Futakuchi, it’s Ennoshita, the guy from earlier?” 

 

“ _ O-oh! Hi!”  _ He stuttered, sounding a lot more nervous than he seemed back at the diner. “ _ What's up _ ?” 

 

“I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for Kiyoko and Yachi’s wedding, actually.” He could feel his face heating up, even if Futakuchi couldn't see him. 

 

“ _ Really?! _ ” He gasped, before seemingly composing himself. “ _ I-I mean, yeah, I would love that.”  _

 

Ennoshita smiled. “Awesome.” He thought for a moment, thinking of a way to keep the conversation going. He liked to talking to Futakuchi. “So, do you have any pets?” 

 

“ _ Yeah! I have a dog, her name’s Cocoa… _ ” 

 

They ended up talking the whole night. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Quick timeline for ya(I changed the date of the UshiOi wedding btw, it's now on August 13th)
> 
> 1) "Gullible" happens, sometime from June to July  
> 2) "Three AM Phone Calls Aren't So Bad..." happens next, in early January  
> 3) "I Found My Boyfriend on eBay" happens in August, with "The Only Good To Come Out Of Being Stood Up" happening at the same time(in the same mall to ;) )  
> 4) "Park Bench" happens about 2 weeks later  
> 5) "The Road Trip" and "Stories" take place about a month later, in late September  
> 6) And finally, "Wedding", which happens in early January(the 6th to be exact)
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Erica out (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡


End file.
